Rartjuum
''Rartjuum ''was an ork who served Norkel during the years after the disaster that destroyed much of Eusiac. He was a powerful leader and was given many honours. He led his troops into many battles on behalf of Helcêh. He was involved in the Battle of Mirandûr and, despite losing the battle, gained great fame amongst the mequë for defeating many enemies. He was the youngest of his family. He was part of the Orks of Norkel and was the leader of Rartjuum's Orks. Names and Titles Rartjuum's name was of unknown origin. It is assumed to be an orkish name with a meaning in that language. By his underlings, he was known as the Ice Crusher as he killed many ugluh during his time as a servant of Norkel. Appearance Rartjuum was an ugly and foul ork, however, he was said to have been quite attractive to other orks. He was well-built and muscular, especially in his youth. He had black hair, however, he later became bald. He was tall, even for an ork, standing at a height of 7'. He weighed in at 16st. He had red eyes, rare for an ork. History Early History Rartjuum was born in Mithraleen in 212AD. He was the son of Gorfùkn, a fearless leader of the mequë, and Gertùrd. When he turned five, he was taken by Norkel to be trained into a leader. This was an honour for his mother and father, who were already famous amongst the orks. Training was hard and long and many times Rartjuum almost met his death. At the age of ten, he fathered a child, Lorfùrk, to an orkish female called Gornógha. Leader of the Ice-Pack Time in Asterl Bzasmim Rartjuum was sent to Asterl Bzasmim to prey on the ugluh who still resided there. As the leader of Ice-Pack, ''glarkon wurg ''in the orkish tongue, he led many raids on the ugluh. He gained a fierce reputation and was named Ice Crusher. He is said to have slain as many as two thousand ugluh in the space of five years, roughly one twentieth of the ugluhian population of Asterl Bzasmim. The Slave Revolt of Xurghl Rartjuum enticed a revolt in Asterl Bzasmim by persuading many slaves in House Xurghl to turn on their masters. He co-ordinated the raid of Lelius Xurghl's estate. The first attack had to be called off as many of House Xurghl's soldiers had been called to defend the estate. Rartjuum admired the bravery of the soldiers, however, that did not stop him attacking the estate a second time. This time, he accompanied his troops to the battlefield. After a few hours, his soldiers had broken down the doors into the manor of Lelius Xurghl. He and his troops fought their way through the corridors, killing anyone who stood in their way. He personally duelled with Lelius and admired his courage and skill with a sword. After a few hours of fighting, Rartjuum managed to slay him and then killed his wife. It is assumed that he raped Lelius' wife before murdering her. He had their bodies sent back to Norkel as a gift. Lord of Mirandûr For his services to Norkel, Rartjuum was awarded the fortress of Mirandûr, one of the greatest castles of the orks. He was given it after the ruler, Grombar, was slain in a skirmish with some soldiers from Esgaragoth. As the lord of the castle, he gained a reputation. He spread Norkel's corruption over a wide area and was responsible for many towns and villages of Miraleen falling under Norkel's command. The Border Wars For a time, Rartjuum was involved in the Border Wars. The Border Wars were a series of small battles and skirmishes that happened in 250AD and 251AD. Rartjuum was responsible for them. He sent many ork bands into Arag to cause trouble. King Garion acted and sent soldiers to combat this threat. They succeeded in holding off the orks but Rartjuum discovered how much power Arag had. He later sent envoys to Garshak to recruit them. Siege of Mirandûr In the early days of 257AD, King Garion rallied an army and marched to Mirandûr. Rartjuum was out with a band of orks hunting for prisoners. When the castle was besieged, he was in the Heartlands. He rushed back to his fortress, killing the prisoners, and attacked King Garion's forces from the rear, however, he could not beat King Garion's allies, the Mahíär. Despite killing hundreds of enemies at the battle, Rartjuum was forced to retreat. On the Hunt for the Group Early Search Rartjuum was punished and tortured for his failure, however, for his great feats of swordsmanship, Norkel spared him. He was sent to hunt down a collection of people known as the Group. His search for them led him to Arctictas. His band assaulted the Group as they rested in a cave. Rartjuum was the only survivor of his band, which was killed by bandits who arrived just in time to save the Group. Injured, Rartjuum escaped and was found by goblins, who he persuaded to join Norkel. He tracked them to a fishing village in the south of Miraleen but was too late. He burned down the village and later caught up with them in the Braggoldir, but his party of orks was assailed by the Mahíär. Rartjuum was injured by an arrow and forced to retreat. He did manage to capture one member of the Group but she was later freed by Alva and Aradir. Tracing them to Dal'Scatha and Socra He later led an army against the Group when they went to enlist the dragons of Dal'Scatha. Yet again, he failed, but he succeeded in turning some dragons against Angadiël. He would later trace the Group to Socra, where he was quick in mobilising an army against them. Using the dragons that he corrupted, he flew to Palmu, where he attacked the dragons that were hiding in a quarry after their Fire Meet. He fought with Gelnius but was injured. He was saved by the timely arrival of a black dragon. His dragon was pursued by Angadiël and Gelnius and there was a brief skirmish between the dragons. Angadiël was forced to land when the black dragon used a shockwave to disrupt Angadiël's flight. Gelnius and Ratjuum then fought against each other. Rartjuum used his illusionary talent to create an image that the world around Gelnius had turned into a wasteland of ash and lava. The illusion was powerful enough to generate heat, further adding to the apparent reality of it. Gelnius and Rartjuum duelled to a standstill. The battle only ended when Rartjuum again retreated. Personality Rartjuum was an evil and sadistic ork. He took pleasure in the pain of others and commonly resorted to torture for fun. He was also very dominating, raping many females and commanding many armies. He was Norkel's most loyal servant. He hated elves above all, for he thought that they represented everything that stood against Norkel's will. Despite his hatred, he could be calm and collected, especially if his master desired it. He mistreated his goblin soldiers and viewed them as substandard. He regularly beat them for the slightest transgressions. View on Elves Rartjuum absolutely despised elves. He was known to abandon his missions just to pursue some elves. Above all, he found the ael'nonùvah, especially the Mahíär, execrable and commonly sent soldiers out to fight them. He also hated the ugluh, however, he would readily ally with them if they came over to Norkel. This was reflected when he incited a rebellion in Asterl Bzasmim and kept some ugluh as his soldiers. Views on Men Rartjuum viewed men as equal to the mequë but that they had been corrupted by lies told to them by the elves. He would eagerly accept men into his army. He, nevertheless, hated the hardeteels, especially those of Fjorr. Views on Goblins Rartjuum despised goblins. He viewed them as failures and only kept them around as cannon fodder and to punish them. He would sent them into battle first. If they lost a battle, he would execute or torture them. Weapons and Armour Vkivùrekd Rartjuum carried a spear in his early years as a soldier. He was fond of his spear and decorated it with skulls and rope. He called it ''vkivùrekd, killer. ''His weapon was feared amongst many, especially the ugluh, whom he terrorised with his spear. It was lost during the Battle of Mirandûr when it was broken by the sword of Framgar, a great Aragian warrior. Norkùkd Vkinùkr After losing his prized spear, Rartjuum had a sword forged. It was one of the greatest swords ever to come out of an orkish forge. It was enfused with ancient magics that protected it and its user from enchantments. Rartjuum called it ''norkùkd vkinùkr, black blade. '' The Black Bow Though not one for archery, Rartjuum carried a bow with him at all times. His favourite bow was the Black Bow, the bow owned by the great mequ archer, Kùrdedk. It was enchanted with magic that made all of its shots fatal. Rartjuum's Armour Rartjuum was never fond of a particular type of armour, however, after losing his fortress to King Garion, he chose to wear a type of armour with a hood, to cover his shame. It was also thick to protect him from both swords and the weather, as he hunted for the Group. Abilities Rartjuum was an excellent fighter. He was considered to be one of the best orkish soldiers ever. His skill with a sword was displayed many times, for example, when he killed hundreds of enemies at the Battle of Mirandûr. Though he was better with a sword, he prefered his spear. He was also quite good at using other mêlée weapons, such as knives and polearms. Although he did not like archery much, he was still very skilled at it. He could strike a man from a great distance. All of the shots that were on target were fatal, unless they were blocked by great magic or were used against a powerful enemy. He was less skilled at magic, something which annoyed him. He couldn't cast anything stronger than a simple fire spell. Because of this, he despised anyone with greater magical ability than him. He did, however, excell at illusionary magic and could warp the very fabric of reality to make his images look and feel as if they were real. Rartjuum was a powerful and manipulative speaker. He could control all but those with the strongest of willpower. With his moving speeches, he converted many people over to Norkel, such as the ugluhian slaves and a large percentage of the people of Miraleen. He could not only convert them to his cause but also command and lead them into battle. Because of this, he was considered to be Norkel's chief conscripter. He was skilled at torture and could get information out of people using it if he could not get it through persuasion. Trivia Category:People Category:Servants of Norkel Category:Famous Orks Category:Orks of Norkel Category:Orks of Rartjuum